Cephadrome Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information The Alpha monster form of the Cephalos. Larger and armored with black scales, they fit the appearance of a leader perfectly. Their fins hold a paralyzing toxin Taxononomy Cephadrome is the leader of the pack of Cephalos. Related to Plesioth, a fellow piscine wyvern. Although it cant swim on water as the Plesioth does, it is able to swim on sand. Habitat Range They are only found in the desert where the sand allows them to swim in it. No other place is suitable for them to inhabit. Ecological Niche Cephadromes, together with the Cephalos, are the most common monster in the desert balancing the ecology. They feed upon the smaller monsters such as the genpreys, the occasional felynes and melynxes, and the Apceros. And in turn, they are preyed upon by the occasional large monsters, such as the rare Tigrex and Teostra. Biological Adaptations The Cephadrome, as with the Cephalos, is completely adapted to living in the sand, and as a result would find it simply impossible to live anywhere else. Its body has adapted to be incredibly streamlined and slick, allowing it to push (or 'swim') through the sand incredibly fast. The once wings of the cephadrome have now completely become fins. It is also known for being able to fire a small stream (or simply a lump) of sand. It is most likely simply gathering some sand in its mouth, mixing it with some saliva (to help it stick together) then firing it off at high speed, this would be used to deter larger monsters like Diablos, or just to kill prey (and unwitting hunters). It has extremely sensitive hearing (to pinpoint prey while under the sand) however their excellent hearing can be used against them as you can easily scare them out of the sand by using a sonic bomb, creatures roars can also shock them out of the sand (most noticeably with Diablos and Monoblos). Their long necks and soft underbellies have less protective scales on them, giving hunters and other monsters a weak-spot to take advantage of. It is also mentioned in the game, the Cephadrome has black scales. As its "swims" in sand, the sand has stuck to its skin, hiding the black scales. The combination of the sand and the black scales can be clearly seen. On older and larger Cephadromes, extremly rare and unusual coral-coloured scales and fins may be found once they are slain or captured. This rare phenomenon may be caused by the particular Cephadrome swimming through sandy areas that contain a greater concentration of ores, like Union or Rainbow ores, that erode on their passing bodies, giving their scales and fins a unique (and sometimes highly coveted) indigo colouration. Behavior Cephadrome is very aggressive, however it will assume evasive maneuvers if it senses that the threat is too dangerous. Cephadrome swims in sand to avoid danger, then attacks unexpectedly to startle its foe. It also uses sand spray to attack from a distance. When not underground, it attacks aggressively with an arsenal of attacks.They are known to wait for a sandstorm to begin, to make them almost invisible and attack unfortunate monsters from below. Category:Monster Ecology